


The Living Gem Sagas - The Premise

by Bluezahera



Series: The Living Gem Sagas [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sense8 (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired By Sense8, Multi, Reincarnation, Sensate Bonds, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluezahera/pseuds/Bluezahera
Summary: Forever and always and to the end of time. That was what we promised each other. What we didn't know, was that the Soul Gem used its power to seal our pact. We wished for our destinies to be intertwined, and the Gem granted our wish. Although, the Jewel of Souls has never granted any wish without twisting it first to satisfy its own agenda. After all, the Soul Gem loves to play with people's souls.





	The Living Gem Sagas - The Premise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - All characters are property of their respective owners.

**The Living Gem Sagas**

In this day and at this hour, we call forth this transcendent power.

We who bear the hero's mark shall answer the call to arms.

At the time of great need, protectors of the realms we will be.

In this lifetime and all the others, the protectors will be reunited to stop evil's threat.

Through time and space, until the galaxies stop spinning, and the universe ceases to exist.

Let the threads of our destinies be intertwined.

Forever and always and to the end of time.

* * *

Forever and always and to the end of time. That was what we promised each other. What we didn't know, was that the Soul Gem used its power to seal our pact. We wished for our destinies to be intertwined, and the Gem granted our wish. Although, the Jewel of Souls has never granted any wish without twisting it first to satisfy its own agenda. After all, the Soul Gem loves to play with people's souls.

* * *

 

We made a pact with each other. We will always appear when we are most needed lifetime after lifetime through time and space until the galaxies stop spinning and the universe stops existing. Our destinies are intertwined. When the Soul Gem used its cosmic power to seal our pact, all of us inadvertently became soulmates. Our souls are now bonded to one another. I know why the Soul Gem altered our pact to also make it into a soulmate bond between the eight of us. One would think that is a good thing, but I know better. The reason why the Gem did what it did is that it knew what four of us were.

There is a very good reason why demons consider love to be a great weakness. When the Gem decided to turn the eight of us into soulmates, it wasn't because it was trying to be nice or do something good. The Gem will always want to cause chaos and destruction. By binding the souls of the four of us to the rest of the group, the evil thing would ensure that we would suffer the anguish that the others death will cause us. Their mortal souls will be incarnated time and time again, and we will always love them and watch them die again and again for all eternity.

The Soul Gem created our soul bond so that it would transform into a Sensate Bond, an emphatic link, limbic resonance, that makes us share emotions and strong, physical sensations with each other, once the bond is completed. To have a previously established Sensate Bond being broken, it's to feel untold emotional and physical pain. Living with a Sensate Bond that has been broken, it's to suffer a fate worse than death. For the immortal members in our soulmate cluster, creating a Sensate Bond with any of the mortal members of our cluster also means that we will only be able to spend a few decades with them and then be forced to live in unbearable torment for centuries after their deaths. A Sensate bond is our greatest strength and weakness. It can also be our salvation or our downfall.

The unexpected turn of events of becoming soulmates to one another was still somewhat manageable for as long as most of us remained platonic soulmates, which means that most of us have a platonic bond with one another. However, now the soul bond is changing from being mostly platonic soulmates to something more. Ironically, this time the evil Gem has nothing to do with the change. The reason for the change of status was one of us. To complicate matters, the soulmate connection that each of us has with the rest of the members of the cluster makes us gravitate towards one another. The soulmate bond wants to be completed, and the pull we feel towards the other member of the cluster becomes stronger as time progresses and with continued proximity to each other.

We should have known that by binding our souls to each other, the Gem had a much darker intend than just to toy with our lives and to make us suffer. The Gem wanted to continue playing a game it has been playing since its creation. When the Soul Gem used its powers to alter the spell we cast when we made our pact, we became pawns in the game. A game which could end up destroying countless worlds and civilizations and threatens the safety of the universe.

Out of the four original immortals, now only two of us remain while the rest of the cluster members are either in the afterlife or trapped in the endless circle of reincarnation. For the remaining immortals, forming a deep emotional attachment to the others means risking spiraling into madness and darkness. How can we keep our distance when the safety of the universe depends on all of us working together? When falling in love could mean our downfall and possibly endangering the lives of thousands, can we fight against a destiny that has been set in motion for thousands of years?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the premise of a crossover stories series I'm writing. The series' setting is in the Marvel Universe. The concept of the series is inspired by Sense8. The whole series is being written in 1st person POV.


End file.
